Amber Winterthorn.
Amber Winterthorn is een extreem krachtige ijsheks die vecht met wapens die ze op dat moment zelf van ijs maakt. Ze is een van The Shadowlords of Death, Namelijk the stalker Background Information. Amber Winterthorn werd geboren als de dochter van een gezin op aarde. Haar familie hield heel veel van haar en zij ook van hun. Haar jeugd was heel normaal afgezien van het feit dat ze niet heel rijk was en dus geen merkkleding droeg. Dit veranderde allemaal vlak voor haar 18de verjaardag. Ze ging naar school en tijdens de pauze kwam er een jongen naar haar toe die haar om verkering vroeg. Amber wees hem af maar hij bleef maar opdringen. Tot Amber een keer boos werd en ze hem vermoorde met een ijspegel die uit haar hand kwam. Ze schrok wel maar ze vond het geweldig voelen om iemand te vermoorden. Ze ging er ook lekker mee door en ze vermoorde meer dan 10 mensen op het schoolplein. De leerkrachten hadden ondertussen haar ouders opgebeld (en de politie). Na wat voor de leerkrachten wel een een uur leek te duren,Kwamen de ouders aandraven. Ze vroegen Amber of zij diegene was die iedereen vermoorde. Amber zei ja. De ouders van Amber, die eigenlijk van Coruscant kwamen en zelf ook powers hadden vertelden haar dat ze krachten had en dat hun die zelf ook hadden. Ze zeiden dat hun bij The forces of light zaten en dat hun haar alleen maar opgevoed hadden op aarde omdat ze haar een normale jeugd wouden geven. Amber ging mee met haar ouders naar the forces of light. Waar Link en Mario haar direct aannamen. Amber diende een half jaar bij the forces of light tot ze op een gegven ogenblik tegen The army of shadows aanliep, Amber zag dat de mensen bij the shadow army veel meer deden van wat zij leuk vond. Ze liep dus terug naar the forces of light waar ze Linkle met veel passie vermoorde. Ze voegde zich bij het leger van max en ze was een tijdje een officer. Totdat de vorige Stalker doodging. Ze werd door max naar the middle of nowhere gebracht waar ze haar krachten versterkt kreeg en een eed aflegde om een Shadowlord te worden. Powers and Abillities. *Masters ice in an insane way, she also masters darkness and is moderately good at light too. *She can fight real well with all weapons and can do this due to her making weapons out of ice while fighting. *Shapeshifting into any human form. *Can manipulate the temperature *Can crytallize anything with ice crystals and then throw this at others. *Can freeze anything on touch. Appearance Amber heeft een spierwitte huid en blond haar. Haar ogen zijn lichtblauw en ze is heel slank. Ze heeft een litteken over haar nek en ze draagt vaak een kroon van ijs. Haar Harnas is van betoverd, puur zilver dat nooit kan breken met lichtblauwe accenten. Haar dagelijkse kleding is niet sletterig, maar ze is niet vies van korte rokjes. Ze bezit ook een mantel die haar volledig onzichtbaar maakt zodat ze makkelijker op mensen af kan sluipen. Category:Army of Shadows Category:Forces of Evil Category:Personages Category:Forces of Evil (Commanders) Category:High Council of Evil Category:Burning Legion